gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob and Pikachu at the Olympic Winter Games
SpongeBob and Pikachu at the Olympic Winter Games is a crossover sports game and the sequel to the summer games-themed SpongeBob and Pikachu at the Olympic games. Like the previous game, it is published and developed by Nintendo. It will be released for the Wii U and 3DS. Game Modes * Winter Games ** Single Match ** Festival (Wii U only) ** Adventure Tours (3DS only) ** Training (Wii U only) ** Wii U Balance Board (Wii U only) * Party Games ** Balloon Attack (Wii U only) ** Wheel Challenge (Wii U only) ** Panel Flip (Wii U only) ** Bingo Bash (3DS only) ** Lucky Spin (3DS only) ** Wild Card (3DS only) * Shopping (Wii U only) * Records * Options Characters All-Around * SpongeBob * Squirtle * Patrick * Chimchar * Karen (new) Speed * Pikachu * Sandy * Weavile * Mr. Krabs * Gengar (new) Power * Larry (new) * Buizel * Plankton * Croagunk * Mermaidman Skill * Sudowoodo (new) * Squidward * Aipom * Barnacleboy * Meowth Events (Wii U) Olympic * Alpine Skiing ** Downhill ** Giant Slaloom * Ski Jumping ** Individual Large Hill ** Team Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing ** Moguls ** Ski Cross * Snowboard ** Halfpipe ** Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating ** Speed Skating 500m ** Short Track 1000m ** Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh ** Bobsleigh ** Skeleton * Ice Hockey * Curling Dream * Dream Alpine ** Individual ** Team * Dream Ski Jumping ** Individual ** Team * Dream Ski Cross ** Individual ** Team * Dream Snowboard Cross ** Individual ** Team * Dream Short Track * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Dream Snowball Fight * Dream Gliding ** Individual ** Team Events (3DS) Olympic * Skiing ** Alpine Skiing GS ** Moguls ** Ski Jumping LH ** Cross Country Skiing ** Nordic Combined * Skating ** Speed Skating 500m ** Short Track 500m ** Figure Skating * Snowboarding ** Snowboard Cross * Bobsleigh ** Bobsleigh ** Skeleton * Ice Hockey ** Ice Hockey * Curling ** Curling * Biathalon ** Biathalon * Luge ** Luge Dream * Dream Skiing ** Ski Cross Racing ** Rocket Ski Jumping ** Super Sonic Downhill * Dream Skating ** Intense Short Track ** Ultimate Figure Skating * Dream Snowboarding ** Extreme Snowboarding ** Deluxe Halfpipe * Dream Bobsleigh ** Blazing Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey ** Fever Hockey * Dream Curling ** Curling Bowling * Dream Biathalon ** Ski Shooting * Dream Snow Machine ** Snow Machine Fight Single Player Campaigns The Wii U version includes Festival Mode, where the player starts from the opening to the closing ceremony. In this mode, the player can choose to play an individual festival, where the player faces off against 7 other CPU characters, or a team festival, where the player can choose three other teammates to play. The 3DS version includes Adventure Tours, a single player mode with a plot that involves Plankton and Meowth's scheme to melt all the snow by capturing the Snow Spirits. The Adventure Tour introduces one of the spirits called Frosty. Both renditions' single player modes includes the introduction of boss characters. These bosses will be present in certain situation where the player will have to compete against them to advance the campaign. Bosses * Machamp * Manray * Flying Dutchman * Raichu * Cannonball Jenkins * Lucario * Master Udon * Garchomp Category:Video Games Category:Games